La misión islámica
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Kei Kurono y sus amigos ayudados por un genio, lucharan contra el visir, Izongud y sus secuaces para evitar que usurpen el trono del califa


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La misión islámica

En Japón, el adolescente Kei Kurono, era estudiante de secundario, era amigo de Maseru Kato, su amigo de la infancia.

A el le fascinaba las mujeres, deseaba los senos de su profesora de matemática, a veces pensaba en chicas y tenia fantasías sexuales, como ejemplo las ve desnudas.

Además de comprar revistas pornográficas con mujeres, vivía solo en su apartamento, tenia de novia a la joven Tae Kojima, aunque a veces deseaba a la bella modelo Reika Shimohira.

Aunque deseaba a Kei Kishimoto, una linda joven pelirroja de pechos grandes, aunque tenían una deuda con la extraña bola negra llamada Gantz, que les dio otra oportunidad luego de morir.

Cuando los volvió a traer, en ese cuarto vacía había un libro; Kurono lo agarro y brillaba por dentro, era muy extraño, también tenia letras árabes.

Sin tener tiempo para cambiarse y ponerse esos trajes protectores, el libro lo absorbió como un viento fuerte.

Iban hacia otra dimensión; era como un túnel cilíndrico, caían y no sabían en donde iban a aterrizar y de pronto donde parecía el final había una luz muy brillante.

Cuando cayeron estaban en un oasis fértil, ahí vieron gente montada en camellos, usaban turbantes, eran árabes, unas personas los llevaron hacia el sultán por que su vestimenta llamaba la atención de todos.

Desde la ciudad se veía dromedarios, camellos y hasta elefantes, casi todos tenían turbantes, en el oasis buscaban papiros, que eran plantas acuáticas.

El arte abasi era por una dinastía, estaban los coloquios por las calles, hasta que aparecieron los soldados para que se los llevasen hacia el califa.

Era porque vestían diferentes, lo que llamaba mas la atención de las personas, caminaron por un laberinto de calles, ruidosas y apretujadas.

Llegaron al alcázar donde fueron recibidos por el califa bonachón, que estaba en compañía del visir y su cómplice Izongud, que los veía con mala cara.

El califa los recibió bien:

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestra ciudad, lectores, ustedes nos ayudaran a expandir el islamismo-

-Esta bien, lo aceptamos-Dijo Kurono.

Fueron al harén, donde los bañaron y los vertieron las odaliscas, para Kei fue muy excitante, aunque estaban Kishimoto, Sei, Tae y Reika.

Pero el visir planeaba ser soberano, y expandir su imperio, aunque también creía en Ala, para eso tenía la ayuda de Izongud y su cómplice robusto; a Kurono le dio un traje, para combatir, lo mismo que a Kato, mientras que a las mujeres les dieron los trajes de seda, casi transparentes.

El visir le hablo en secreto a Kurono, para que le traiga del desierto, la lámpara mágica, aunque el fue también con sus amigos por una misión del sultán.

Sin ser acompañados sin ayuda alguna, se dirigieron hacia ese mar de arena, en busca de la lámpara maravillosa.

Pero el lugar de que ellos buscaban se ubicaba en las ruinas de un templo abandonado, al entrar había joyas, riquezas y hasta la lámpara mágica que andaban buscando.

Kurono la tenia en sus manos, mirando maravillado en lo que había dentro, no sabía bien lo que era y sin querer la froto.

De la lámpara salio un ser poderoso, un genio, que había sido encerrado en la lámpara desde los tiempos del rey Salomón.

El genio podía concederle cualquier deseo, excepto, matar a alguien, revivir a una ser fallecido y hacer que alguien se enamore, esa era sus únicas reglas.

Al parecer, el genio era simpático; aunque sin saberlo, el califa estaba muy sometido al visir, porque en su palacio coleccionaba todo tipo de juguetes raros y mágicos, que prohibía que la gente humilde los vea.

Pero lo que no sabía que el visir, les pagaba a los asesinos profesionales, para que hagan lo que ordenase.

Lo que temían ellos, era que en el desierto solía ocurrir tormentas de arena, que cubría todo hasta podía entrar en los orificios de la cara.

Aunque también buscaban algún oasis para parar a descansar, pero con el calor del sol abrasador causaba espejismo a la vista.

Finalmente llegaron a un oasis donde pararon a descansar, tomar agua y comer los frutos que había, en el mar de arena solía haber serpientes venenosas como cobras y peligrosos bichos como escorpiones.

Luego de otra travesía por el desierto, llegaron a la ciudad, donde había elefantes, que era un invitado que fumaba narguile.

Los nipones caminaban por el regateo en los mercados de la ciudad, que se protegían con toldos por el sol abrasador, y que ahí llegaban productos de tierras lejanas como China e India, vendían valiosas riquezas como especias, además de objetos.

En la mezquita se andaban preparando para recitar, incluso para hacer las oraciones y desde los mirantes cantaban el _Minbar_.

El arte tenía mucha importancia en el Islam, pero tenían tolerancia religiosa hacia otros, porque en la ciudad podía haber judíos y cristianos.

El visir ya iba a tomar a cabo su plan de ser soberano, por eso fue a donde estaban los asesinos profesionales para atacar a los lectores.

Luego de descansar en los baños públicos donde bañaron entre todos, fueron invitados al diván de un personaje importante; además de jugar al ajedrez, comieron, bebieron, compartiendo la comida entre si, y hubo un espectáculo de odaliscas para finalizar; estaban semidesnudas, porque solo tenia el turbante puesto.

Todos fueron al harén, el anfitrión tenía muchas mujeres, algunos fumaban narguile, los nipones aprendieron a adaptarse a la vida de los musulmanes, el genio estaba junto con ellos.

A Kurono le atraía las mamas de sus compañeras, pero comenzó a hacer una orgía con Tae, Sei y con Reika, aunque Kato se besaba con Kishimoto que estaba desnuda.

Veían a esos nipones que habían pasado vivían la pubertad, entregándose al placer, Sei y Tae descansaron y Kei se besaba y se acariciaba con Reika unidos por el amor.

Los lectores fueron a descansar a un lugar apartado, como en un oasis fértil y llevaron víveres para comer en su descanso.

Pero ahí aparecieron los asesinos, bien armados para matar, pero Kato se puso bravo con ellos, porque mataban a cualquiera.

Sacaron sus sables y se enfrentaron a ellos, Kurono peleaba por igual pero sin usar el traje, lo mismo Mazaru.

Pudieron eliminar a cinco, pero combatiendo, las mujeres fueron raptadas, ellos se encargaron de los dos últimos, hasta que los vencieron.

Fueron llevadas hasta el visir, donde las desnudaron y les pusieron cadenas, para que esos dos jóvenes vengan por ellas, entre sus secuaces estaban dos asesinos seriales.

El plan de los dos jóvenes seria entrar en el palacio donde estaba el visir, y también planeaba asesinar al califa.

No solo se llevo a las mujeres; sino que también tenía la lámpara, pero al genio no le gustaba como era su nuevo amo.

Kei y Kato iban al palacio lidiando contra cobras y escorpiones, esquivaron las flechas de los asesinos, pero lo que iba a hacer el visir con las mujeres era convertirlas en sus esposas, ya que la tradición de los árabes es la monogamia, el hombre podía tener muchas mujeres.

Antes de llegar al aposento del visir, se enfrentaron a los asesinos, con su fuerza y coraje hacían caer enemigos a sus pies.

Ambos manejaban bien las cimitarras y con una táctica mortal acababa con todos sus enemigos que se ponían en sus caminos.

Entre pasadizos falsos y trampas mortales pasaban, aunque los asesinos los esperaban con sus alfanjes listos.

Entre forcejeos llegaron a donde estaba el visir, Reika y Sei pudieron liberarse, aunque Tae estaba muerta, fue picada por una cobra, pero el malvado tirano tenia de prisionera a Kishimoto.

Luego de matar a un par de enemigos, el califa le dijo donde estaba; Kei tomo a Tae entre sus brazos y lloro, aunque iba a vengar su muerte, junto con Reika y Sei irían a luchar contra el malvado visir, y el genio volvió a su lado.

También interceptaron a Izongud y su cómplice, y les gritaron:

-¿Dónde está el visir?-

-Está huyendo en la torre-

-Guardias, arresten a esos dos-Dijo el califa.

El visir escalo la torre y los jóvenes les seguían; pero los asesinos estaban ahí para impedirlo; con el genio de su lado los iba a ayudar.

Todos caían y eran empujados yéndose al vacío; las mujeres peleaban bien y con coraje; pero iban a enfrentarse a los mejores y mas letales asesinos.

Ahí se enfrentaron a ellos, el manejo de las cimitarras los hizo perecer, pero Sei murió victima de un sablazo, Kei mato al asesino y la acompaño en su agonía.

Mientras tanto Reika, Kato y el genio luchaban contra los cuatro últimos, dos de ellos eran unos asesinos seriales.

Aunque luchaban con todo corazón, Kei mato al fornido y al de mediana edad, uno de ellos perdió el brazo pero Reika lo remato.

El ultimo era el mas loco, el muy asesino, pero Kurono lo buscaba y sin alfanjes peleaban con puños y patadas.

Pero el genio lo ato y aprovechando, el joven le dio los últimos golpes y lo tiro al vació y mientras caía gritaba diciendo:

-¡No!-

Kei llego a donde estaba el visir y se enfrento contra el a todo corazón y luchando con espadas; el joven nipón no perdía las esperanzas.

Sus amigos le daban apoyo y finalmente con su cimitarra le despoja de su espada y lo atraviesa, herido de muerte cae y no se levanta.

Ahí Kishimoto se libera de sus cadenas y se dirige hacia Mazaru con los brazos abiertos, Reika besa a Kei por lo de su victoria, viendo esto el genio se emociona.

Le dan la noticia al califa, Izongud y su ayudante grande y panzón son arrestados, y todos se ponen alegres por la muerte del tirano.

Luego de esta victoria contra el mal, los árabes estaban pensando expandirse por el desierto del Sahara y dirigirse hacia la península Ibérica.

Las dos parejas de lectores se despidieron del califa y el genio los iba a llevar en una alfombra mágica hacia el mundo real.

Luego de irse en la alfombra mágica se despidieron del genio y salieron del libro, y estaban en el mundo real.

Volviendo a una vida común, Kei y Reika eran pareja y solían hacer cosas como salir y hacer el amor; lo mismo Mazaru y Kishimoto, aunque también se encargaba del cuidado de su hermano menor.

Y asi estaban ellos, viviendo tranquilos y libres, pero sin la bola negra llamada Gantz, continuando asi hasta su muerte.

¡Gloria a los que viven libres!

The end


End file.
